Tecna/Gallery/Main Series
Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 6 Sirenix Box S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer.png Tecna & Timmy S6 Trailer.png Tecna & Timmy S6 Trailer 2.png Tecna & Timmy S6 Trailer 3.png The Winx S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom, Tecna & Aisha S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 4.png The Winx S6 Trailer 5.png The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png The Winx S6 Trailer 9.png The Winx S6 Trailer 11.png The Winx S6 Trailer 12.png Tecna S6 Trailer.png Season 7 New Look - The Retro Look.jpg New Transformation - Butterflix.png The Winx Are Back.png The Winx Are Back 9.png The Winx Are Back 10.png The Winx Are Back 12.png Amarok Trailer 5.png Shiny & Flitter 6.png Shiny & Flitter 7.png Time Travel 5.png Time Travel 6.png Time Travel 7.png Time Travel 12.png Time Travel 14.png Aisha & Tecna S7 Trailer 2.png Aisha & Tecna S7 Trailer 4.png Tecna Butterflix S7 Trailer.png Tecna Butterflix S7 Trailer 2.png Tecna Butterflix S7 Trailer 3.png Tecna Butterflix S7 Trailer 4.png Tecna Butterflix S7 Trailer 5.png |-|Season 1= Griselda, Tecna - Ep102.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-06h58m47s51.jpg Griselda, Tecna, Selene, Bloom - Ep102.jpg Tecna, Giselda, Palladium, DuFour, Faragonda - Episode 102 (1).jpg Tecnacivilian1.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h51m30s186.jpg FloraTecnaMusa - WCEp101.png FloraTecnaMusaStella - WCEp101(1).png FloraTecnaMusaStella - WCEp101(2).png FloraTecnaMusaStella - WCEp101(3).png FloraTecnaMusaStellaKnut - WCEp101.png Static Sphere 101.png Fire Wall.jpg Fire wall 101 2.png Ring of Solaria - WCEp102(3).png Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (2).jpg TecnaDF.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h53m35s80.jpg FormalWinx.jpg IMG 3472.PNG Palladium explaining their exercise.png The Winx stuck in the mud.png The Specialists' crash landing.png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp104(1).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp104(2).png The Winx distract the troll.png The Winx on kitchen duty.png Stella presenting her invitation to a date.png Bloom relaxing.jpg Brandon reveals he did not send the invitation.png Knut - Giving Directions.jpg Shield 105.png Shield 105 2.png WCEp105Mistake(1).png WCEp105Mistake(4).png Tecna's Power 106.png Season 1.JPG 1x06-Powers.jpg Winx Club - Episode 106 Mistake.jpg WCEp106Mistake.png Winx Club - Episode 106 Mistake 2.jpg Faragonda demands an explanation.png Techna dance casual.jpg Cleaning to the rythme.png Winx Club Episode 107 - Timmy and Tecna.jpg Winx Club - Episode 107 Mistake 2.jpg SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(3).png Powers are returned.png Flora and Tecna prepare to leave.png Episode 109 2.png Episode 109 5.png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(1).png FloraRivenMusaTecna - WCEp107.png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(2).png SpecialistsWinxTrix - WCEp107.png WCEp109 Mistake 2.png Winx Club - Episode 110 (2).png 1x10-MusaTecnaEtcCheer.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (1).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (2).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (3).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (9).jpg Lock Luminous.png Lock Luminous 2.png Winx Club - Episode 111 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (12).jpg Oxygen bubble.png Oxygen bubble 2.png Winx Club - Episode 111 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (15).jpg Winx Club - Episode 112 (10).jpg The Winx hugging each other.jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (3).jpg Ultrasonic Wave - Ep114 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (12).jpg Episode 113 - Mistake - Flora.png Winx Club - Episode 115 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (16).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (3).jpg TecnaPJS1.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (2).jpg Tecnasparkssuit.jpg Winx Club - Episode 120 (4).jpg Wide World Data Sphere.png Winx Club - Episode 121 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 (2).jpg Hontu flag.png Winx Club - Episode 124 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 11.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 2.jpg Season-1-Episode-25-Fire-and-Ice-the-winx-club-21793499-320-240-1-.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (7).jpg Mistake s1 e26 a.png Winx Club Season 1 Episode 26 part 2 2 Rai English - YouTubedfcsd.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 10.jpg |-|Season 2= Winx Club - Episode 201 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (9).jpg Winx Club Tecna.png Uhmm.jpg IMG 3103.jpg IMG 3105.jpg M.jpg ImagesCAC26PJ3.jpg WCEp207(2).png WCEp207(5).png WCEp207 Mistake 3.png Winx Club Ep208 (1).jpg Winx Club Ep208 (2).jpg Tecnadreamcity.jpg Ghgh.jpg Winx Club Ep208 Mistake 3.jpg Winx Club Ep208 Mistake 4.jpg Winx Club Ep208 (6).jpg IMG 3106.jpg Palladium - Plasma Sphere (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (9).jpg Plasma sphere 1.png Plasma sphere.png Winx Club - Episode 209 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (5).jpg Digital Strike.PNG Winx Club - Episode 210 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (2).jpg Fire wall 211.png Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (4).jpg 311-tecna and stella-mistake.png WCEp212 Mistake 6.png IMG 3760.jpg WCEp212(9).png WCEp212 Mistake 15.png Central Contractor.PNG WCEp212(10).png 2x12-winx form.jpg Nerdy Timmy.jpg WCEp215Mistake(2).png Palladium, The Winx - Episode 216.jpg Lady HalloWinx Monster mission Official Trailer 2011! HQ!! - YouTube-152.jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (2).jpg Aisha, Tecna, Jolly, Digit - Episode 216.jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (14).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (15).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (16).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (17).jpg WCEp217Mistake (1).png WCEp217Mistake1 (2).png WCEp217Mistake1 (3).png WCEp217Mistake1 (4).png WCEp217(6).png S2E18.3.jpg WCEp218(5).png Winx convergence.jpg WCEp219(2).png WCEp219Mistake(1).png Wave Shield.png WCEp219Mistake(2).png TecnaTimmySweaters - WCEp220.png WCEp221Mistake(5).png WCEp222Mistake(2).png WCEp222Mistake(3).png Tecnacamping.jpg WCEp222Mistake(6).png WCEp222Mistake(7).png WCEp222(8).png Tecna & Timmy 222 1.jpg Tecna & Timmy 222 2.jpg WCEp222(9).png WCEp222Mistake(11).png WCEp222(10).png 223 convergence.png WCEp223Mistake3.png Mentalpuzzle - Ep223.png Mental Tangle.png WCEp223Mistake4.png WCEp223(7).png WCEp224Mistake.png WCEp224(1).png WCEp225Mistake(4).png Love 3.jpg Tecna & Timmy's First Kiss.jpg Only time timmy is seen without glasses.jpg TPT3.jpeg 225 convergence.png WCEp225Mistake(7).png WCEp225Mistake(9).png WCEp226Mistake(1).png Charmix Convergence.jpg TimmyS2.jpg Party after valtors defeat.jpg WCEp226(6).png |-|Season 3= TecnaEf.jpg Electric Beam.png Tecna3.JPG Magic Cage.png La.jpg Convergencia Magix.png 487px-Timmyxtecna18.jpg Tecna EnchantixPower.jpg Enchantix power.png Electro Cage.png 302-mistake-bloom.jpg Relocaton Spell 2.jpg Relocation Spell.png Sound wave 304.png 305 conver.png 302-bloom-missing-crown.jpg Screen shot 2012-11-28 at 7.22.48 PM.png Winx Club - Episode 303.jpg Revert Chords.png Barbatea - Episode 307.jpg Barbatea - Episode 307 (2).jpg Power Shield.png Wire Beam.png Energy Barrier.png Miele, Winx - Ep312 (1).jpg Digital Barrier.png Virtual shield.png Virtual shield 2.png Virtual shield 3.png GL S3 1.png GL S3 4.png Connectify Hotspot 2015.png I239333470 41625 5.jpg TecnaRC.jpg Group attack 317.png Bikee.jpg Morning star.png Electric storm 317.png Shoot Icy3.jpg Four Way enchantix convergence.jpg 3x20-TecLaptop2D.jpg 3x22-Arcadia returning the winx back to normal.jpg Winx Shield.jpg Winx-323-blooms-parents-thumb.jpg Electric storm 326.png 3x26-LaserCage2D.jpg Tecna captures megatess.png 408707.jpg 195410 1356874860077 full.jpg TPT2.jpg TecnaOS.jpg Tecnas sacrifise.jpeg Stella's coat.png TecnaWinx1.jpeg |-|Season 4= 4011.jpg JANE.jpg 4032.jpg Winx picnic 2.jpg Protective force field.png Jaula laser.PNG Teachers.png Palladium - Episode 401 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (6).jpg Txt.jpg TecnaLP.JPG TecnaS4.jpg Tecna_Attack.png Timmy & Tecna S4.jpg ImagesCASFWHLG.jpg Winx club season 4 episode 3.png Tecna-e-Timmy-the-winx-club-14600816-460-314.jpg TecnaTF.jpg Winx of rosexinh.jpg Moody Flora RoseXinh.jpg Moody Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Happy Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Guessing Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Angry Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Roxy-and-tecna-at-the-computer.png|Roxy helps Tecna find out about superheros Winx Laugh 410.png 306906 337109199692039 1968918787 n.jpg Winx Sofix Convergence.jpg Winx Lovix 2.jpg WinxPaintingOutfits.png Tecnapainting.jpg TecnaCG.jpg TecnaRS.jpg Txttt.jpg Super prism 416 2.png Super prism 416.png Super prism 410 2.png Super prism 410.png Super prism 411 2.png Super prism 411.png Super prism & double eclipse.png Super prism 412.png Super prism 407.png Winx and guys.jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (5).jpg 3.jpg Upside-Down and smaller eyes.jpg Winter Rose & Super Prism.PNG Super Prism and Double Eclipse Convergence.png Tecnapjs4.jpg Winx-4-23-01440209-52-38.JPG Defender plate 409.png Defender Plate.png Techno blast 2.png Techno shot 418.png Techno blast.png Techno shot 409.png Techno Shot 407.png Technology.jpg Mega watt 418 3.png Mega watt 418 2.png Mega watt 418.png Mega watt 417.png Imagesss.jpg Tecna Mega Batio.png Gem of mind 410 4.png Gem of mind 410 2.png Gem of mind 410.png Gem of mind 411.png Superior order 420.png Breath of nature + superior order.png Superior order.png Chilled Breath.PNG Ogron salva a una Flor con el poder Omega.jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (10).jpg Winx-0.jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (1).jpg Winx-club-401-the-wizards-of-the-black-circle-hall-of-enchantments-clip.jpg Electric Storm 401.PNG 4016.jpg 4014.jpg 4012.jpg Mistake 3 402.png Mistake 2 402.png Dragon energy 402.png Dragon wing 417.png 4026.jpg 4024.jpg 4020.jpg 4039.jpg 4031.jpg Roxy and the Winx - Episode 404.jpg 4049.jpg 4046.jpg 4043.jpg 4042.jpg 4040.jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 405 (3).jpg Protective energy shield 405.png Winx Club - Episode 407 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 Mistake (2).jpg Winx-4-2001728409-47-05.jpg Fire arrow 408.png Shield Convergence Winx Club.png Winx Laugh 410.png Plasma wall 410.png Winx-411-a-solution-clip.jpg Dragon heart 411.png Winx Club - Ep412 (1).jpg Bdcam 2012-09-22 18-59-54-715.jpg Winx believix.PNG Winx Club Magic Convergence.png Convergence 4x18.png Winx Speedix con Roxy Hada.jpg Winx Club - Episode 419 (2).png Winx Club - Episode 419 (6).png Season 4's hair.jpg Episode 415 - Mistake.jpg 650253.jpg Winx-Lovix-the-winx-club-13123656-512-384.jpg Sibylla.jpg Bdcam 2012-08-08 13-50-04-630.jpg Episode 104 Infobox.jpg Convergencia contra los magos.jpg 1111.PNG Winx-Club-Season-4-Episode-26-Part-2-the-winx-club-17619260-512-384.jpg Aisha's turn 2.png Aisha's turn.png Tecna's turn.png Enchantix Moon Shield.png Laser Cage - Ep405(1).png Tecna,Flora y Musa Speedix.png Winx Speedix con Roxy Hada.jpg StFlMuBlTeCamping.png FlMuAiTeStTravel4.jpg TeAiFl4Pajamas.jpg WinxPaintingOutfits.png Tecnapainting.jpg Ws4ep3 fairypets16 1.png Magic.png |-|Season 5= Live Screen 501.png Screen Shot 2012-09-02 at 2.06.21 PM.png 211747 1399188415287 full.png 333558 468544009852423 345982893 o.jpg 561534 256228101164201 347234650 n.jpg Underwater breath 502.png Mutants again.jpg Winx_s5_new_outfits.png Oil delete 2.png Purifying wind.png Green bust.png Winx Club - Episode 506 (4).jpg Techno Shot504.jpg Techno shot 505.png Winx 501 convergence.jpg The Winx, Mitzi, Macy - Episode 505 (1).jpg Winx Club Episode 505 - The Lilo Releases Its Energy.jpg TecnaS5Ep5.PNG Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.jpg Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.PNG Mega watt + autumn wind + morphix wave.png Winx Club - Episode 506 Mistake.jpg Mega Watt504.jpg Winx Club - Episode 504.jpg Tecna returned back to normal form.PNG Robot Tecna and Stella.PNG 1650.jpg 1720.jpeg Storm of Number Ep7.PNG Storm of Number 509.png Dorm of Number.jpg Pic advent01.jpg Storm of number 511.png Storm of number 511 2.png Screen shot 2012-11-18 at 8.52.24 AM.png X-ray vision.png Wove-electronic wore 507.png Winx-saison-5-les-sorties-mondiales 3820295-L.png Wove-electronic wall 513.png Wove-electronic wall 513 2.png Tecna & Layla Fighting.jpg Tecna & Layla Fighting 2.jpg Layla & Tecna.jpg 293235 462242840482540 651281001 n.jpg 564644 463490270357797 1102153515 n.jpg Genesis blow 524.png Genesis Blow.jpg Palladium s5ep20.jpg Aura of Sirenix.png Aura of sirenix 520 7.png Aura of sirenix 520 9.png Aura of sirenix 520.png Aura of sirenix 520 4.png 2120.jpeg 1970.jpg Winx club christmas advert gift 20 by wizplace-d5opx9v.jpg TecnaBonding.png Tecna Musa & Layla.jpg Musa Tecna & Layla Christmas Dance.jpg Digital Net.jpg Digital net 516 2.png Digital net 516 2.png 517 convergence.jpg 1080.jpg 1090.jpg 1200.jpg Winx-club-a-perfect-date-7.jpg Sirenix-Convergence-the-winx-club-fairies-37123231-791-445.jpg 519 convergence.jpg Tecna Flowers 2.jpg Tecna Flowers.jpg Tecna & Timmy S5E20.jpg Couples in winx club.jpg Timmy & Tecna S5E21 2.jpg Timmy & Tecna S5E21.jpg Tecna & Timmy The Perfect Date.jpg Tecna Sirenx Transformation.jpg Tecna & Timmy sitting Together.jpg Tecna & Musa Fashion.jpg Tecna & Musa Fashion 2.jpg 23º The Shark's Eye 2 12761.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h33m01s33.png 1920.jpg Defening chords 526.png Percussive hit 519 2.png Musa_telling_Tecna_it_was_not_her_dream.PNG Tecna_effect.jpg Wins Fashion 2.jpg Headphone Musa.jpg Percussive Hit.jpg 20140510163510!Winx.png 192723 508778042483172 316621329 o.jpg Sirenix Convergence.png Winx-pillar-of-light-3.jpg All Winx In Sirenix.PNG Winx-emperors-throne-10.jpg Image 1 (46).jpg Image 5565 (2).jpg Image 25 (5).jpg Tecna and timmy.jpeg Image 1111 (8).jpg Bdcam 2012-10-05 16-43-06-936.jpg Image 211 (6).jpg SpecialsA.jpg |-|Season 6= Aura of sirenix 601.png 601 sirenix convergence.png A, T & F.jpg T & A.jpg 605 (7) 2.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-02h47m55s130.png TECNA EP19.jpg Lenugia 16.jpg Lenugia 12.jpg 2U7KYUd4jLA.jpg YWMc7tammaE.jpg Tyl3yeZPvaw.jpg RBJ3rMBTx6Y.jpg Lm60TtNE6Yk.jpg IDHUnVQrKZg.jpg A3fPrgh3ziU.jpg Jn543Ptv0uc.jpg 8AjnCgwNTBQ.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h23m33s130.png 605 (2).png 10346299 783331895019990 1271880466236250116 n.jpg Tecna's Eye.jpg Tecna_And_Musa_using_thier_phone.PNG 07_The_Lost_Library_20845.jpg 07_The_Lost_Library_28936.jpg Erm-S30UkAI.jpg 8c5d9bcbcbbb73b63f4f8db004881877.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900.jpg 1393410 728566780504296 3050341 n.jpg Winx (along with daphne) convergence 4.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png Crystal voice 605 2.png Infinite echo 613 3.png Winxroxy.png Winxroxy2.png S6E22.13.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36648452-1600-899.jpg Musa-and-Riven-Tecna-and-Timmy-Season-Six-the-winx-club-37122816-1179-664.png File:--7Sc9PLk6c.jpg Timmy & Tecna S6E15.jpeg Timmy & Tecna S6E15 2.jpeg Timmy & Tecna S6E15 3.jpeg Timmy & Tecna S6E15 4.jpeg 1544477 614459985306385 5978537055330956723 n.jpg 11046324 817380171681031 3805291467378920176 n.png 619 -2.png Volcanic attack 620.png S6E10.4.jpg Capture 002 01062014 115452 751.png Capture 004 01062014 115726 732.png 1948239 279358772231332 7678012765159440843 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h49m43s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h52m37s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h47m44s174.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h43m03s180.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h27m56s248.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h26m49s90.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h15m16s75.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h15m02s177.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h33m16s19.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h33m09s201.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h33m05s164.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h21m35s183.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h19m48s156.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h19m31s217.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h11m12s75.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h09m46s253.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h46m04s108.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h29m42s23.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h29m10s222.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h28m53s46.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h51m37s223.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h48m48s215.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h48m24s209.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h47m26s157.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h47m12s22.png P.txt 45.jpg |-|Season 7= Winx Civilian S7.png rsz_110649751_835045259924316_6626555916574159986_nTecna.png IMG 4447.PNG IMG 4448.PNG Winx 704 -- Aisha and Nex 2.PNG Winx 704 -- Aisha and Nex 3.PNG ZEvR7BQjT9U.jpg The Retro Look.jpg Tecna Civilian S7.png Winx Civilian S7.png The Retro Look.jpg Tecna, Flitter & Timmy - Lovely Family.jpg The Jungle Look.jpg Love Is All Around S07E01 (2).png Love Is All Around S07E01.png Digital net 712 2.png Fairy Animals & The Winx S07E14 (2).png 1 1.jpg 3 1.jpg 10 1.jpg 12 2.jpg 14 1.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-12-16-16h18m11s953.png Transformation 7x01.png Transformation 7x02.png Transformation 7x03.png Transformation 7x04.png Transformation 7x05.png Transformation 7x06.png Transformation 7x07.png Transformation 7x08.png Transformation 7x09.png Transformation 7x10.png Transformation 7x12.png Transformation 7x13.png Transformation 7x14.png Transformation 7x15.png Transformation 7x16.png Transformation 7x18 -1.png Transformation 7x18 -2.png Transformation 7x19.png Transformation 7x21.png Transformation 7x23.png Transformation 7x26.png Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= TecnaNick.png The Winx - Special 1 (1).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (2).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (3).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella, Knut - Special 1 (1).jpg Static sphere.png Fire wall Nick 2.png The Winx - Special 1 (2).jpg Flora, Bloom, Daphne, Tecna, Musa - Sp2.png The Winx, Specialists, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (6).jpg Tecna_-_The_Fate_of_Bloom_(1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg FlRiMuTe - Sp1.png Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy, Musa, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (10).jpg The Winx, Trix, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (3).jpg The Winx, Faragonda - Special 1 (1).jpg FloraTecna - Sp1(1).png Stella, Tecna - Special 1 (1).jpg Musa, Stella, Flora, Tecna - Special 1 (1).jpg Musa, Stella, Flora, Tecna - Special 1 (2).jpg Musa, Stella, Flora, Tecna - Special 1 (3).jpg Musa, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Palladium, Anastacia, Sandra - Special 1 (1).jpg |-|The Revenge of the Trix= Flora, Bloom, Daphne, Tecna, Musa - Sp2.png WinxSp2(1).png FlMuStTe - Sp2(1).png FlMuStTe - Sp2(2).png WinxSp2(2).png FlMuStTe - Sp2(3).png PTR.jpg |-|The Battle for Magix= Saladin, Codatorta, Faragonda, Winx - Battle for Magix (1).jpg Winx-2.jpg |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Musa, Tecna, Bloom, Flora, Aisha - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Winx cheering.jpg Winx and Specialists - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg FlTeDiBrHe - Sp4.png AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(1).png AiTeMu - Sp4(1).png AiTeMu - Sp4(2).png AiTeFl - Sp4(1).png AiTeFlMu - Sp4(1).png AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(2).png Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Codex Pixies, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(3).png Tecna - The Shadow Phoenix (1).jpg Tecna - The Shadow Phoenix (2).jpg Nick Charmix Convergence.jpg Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Specialists, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Specialists, Winx, Concorda, Chatta - Special 4 (1).jpg Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Tecna